You're better than this
by Heavens Shadow
Summary: Sango's running from genereally everything, but mostly the demon chasing after her. When she finds herself living with a handsome man who tells her there's one condition to her living there what should she do? Rated T with heavy cursing. Sango x Miroku, O


**Authors note: **This was written in about two hours because I had a big inspiration kick from reading my friend's fan-fiction. It's my first Sango x Miroku story and it's very out of character. Please read and review 3 Much love.

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyou, Kagome, or Sango, I only own the idea and plot of the story.

**You're better than this.**

So there I was, running from the biggest demon I'd ever seen before. My feet aching, my heart racing, and worst of all my body was cut from head to toe. I closed my eyes trying to let my feet take me to safety, and that's when it happened. I fell off a fucking cliff. During the few moments I wasn't freaking out I enjoyed falling, it really was a blissful, beautiful too the sky looked like paradise. Then I hit the water; Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

When I came to I checked to make sure I had a pulse, like hell I'd survive something like that; or on that note: Like hell I'd survive a fall like that and want to live. After I checked to make sure I wasn't going to commit suicide from being deranged I adjusted my eyes to notice the surroundings. I was inside a cabin, some sort of an excuse for a temple is what it looked like actually. A man was over on the far side of the room, he had a purple robe and jet black hair. Quite masculine with rather good features, he looked like he didn't have a flaw to him. He obviously knew I was looking at him and glanced at me, I exchanged a 'where the hell am I?' smile and he walked over. Good maybe he can explain where I am.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked me while walking over. I thought this was a stupid question I mean I was just running from a demon the size of a, well I don't know what it was the size of but it was big, and then I fell off a cliff into a river. How would he be feeling?

"Fine," I answered. That was a lie. My body hurt like never before, worse than that time Kagome talked me into cutting my wrist. Damn we were dumb kids. As I started to have a flashback the man brought me back to reality.

"So what were you doing out all by yourself?"

"Falling off a cliff apparently," I gave an awkward laugh and noticed he wasn't amused. Everyone's a critic.

"Well whatever you were doing your welcome to stay here for as long as you need, I own this temple so make yourself at home." And with that note he got up and exited the room. I figured he'd be back, but that time never came. So I picked myself up and noticed I was down to my bra and underwear; that sleazy bastard. After all the thoughts of castrating him went through my head I noticed all my wounds were bandaged and cleaned, there was also a set of priestess clothes folded for me. Defiantly not my style. Being the seventeen year old I was I needed something slick and cute. I was thinking maybe a bow? Oh well these clothes would work. I put them on and quickly admired my figure; I always did have the nicest body. Kagome and Kikyou would always get so jealous, I'd tell them it was nothing and they we're better looking than me, but I always knew I was the prettiest. Thinking about them made my eyes water, reality passed through me again. _They're dead, all of them, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou, the whole gang. Dead. _Before I had the chance to kneel and cry the man was back with hot tea and a fresh smile. Not like the one before, it was a 'I know something you don't know!' smile. The bitterness that was oozing through me wanted more than anything to wipe the smile off his face. But I couldn't, I needed somewhere to stay.

"Don't you look pretty!" The man said, damn I knew he was a pervert. I started to shoot a glare, "All the girls look so nice in that style of clothing, there's something about them I love." She shoots, he saves! I thought for a moment, how should I handle the situation? Should I come off as a hardcore bitch or as a damsel is distress? That was a no-brainer. Hardcore bitch it was.

"Enough small talk, where am I? Who are you, and why do you have girl's clothes lying around your temple?"

"You're in my temple, the heart of our small town Haven, my name is Miroku, and correct me if I'm wrong but generally temples have priestesses." He poured me some tea then gave me the cup, his movements were graceful full of life. "Now that you've gotten three questions I'd like four questions."

"Why do you get one more than me?"

"Because I'm letting you stay here free of charge."

"Good point."

"Who are you? How old are you? Why were you washed up on the shore, and what's your story?" The first three questions were easy to answer but the third one I didn't quite understand.

"The name's Sango, I'm seventeen, I fell of a cliff, and what?" I raised my eyebrows to make my clueless thoughts appear on the outside.

"Well there has to be a reason you fell off the cliff right?" He calmly took a sip of his tea and looked me straight in the eye, "I'm guessing it wasn't suicide, pretty girls like you have no reason to die." I noticed a smile escape from my face he really was perfect. His looks, his movements, and his voice made me want to melt. He had to be in his early twenties, or late teen years.

"Well I was running from a demon," just then the whole night returned to me: The screaming, the fire, everything came hurdling into my mind. "It all started after school that day, me and my friends were walking home as usual. Everything about the day was normal, what I wouldn't do for a day like that again." My voice trailed off as I described to him what a normal day was. He didn't look like he was getting bored, point for him.

"That's really fascinating, but really I want to know why your body is covered in cuts. You couldn't have gotten that from falling off a cliff."

"A demon attacked our town, it was huge. He slaughtered the town, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. On instinct I ran, I can still hear their screaming. Oh God I should've helped more. There was really nothing I could do the demon ate them. He fucking ripped them to pieces." I remembered the scene playing in my head over and over. Was there something I could've done? And with that thought, I dropped my cup, and was out cold.

_The girls were laughing normally, everything was the same as it usually was, Kagome and Inuyasha were inseparable, Kikyou was glancing over at some boy, and Sango was dreaming of one and only. They all walked to the ice cream parlor desperate for something to bite into after a terrible day at school. Exams were never fun to take but in this case they all knew they had failed. After arriving the gang was there for about five minutes before they heard a ear splitting scream from outside. Inuyasha ran outside to check and see if everything was alright, after ten minutes of him not coming back Kagome got impatient and ran after him. Sango and Kikyou muttered about them being silly and he probably was just waiting for Kagome to come after him so they could make-out or something. Then there was another scream. It was Kagome. They both ran out faster than they ever thought they could move, searching the crowd for her. That's when they saw it: The demon. Inuyasha was laying on the ground in pieces, and Kagome was crying over the tattered, dead boy. Sango was the first to lash out to grab Kagome, the demon noticed and grabbed Kagome before she could move. On collision Kagome died instantly. Sango yelped, still holding on to the lifeless girl. Kikyou was next to bolt in, she suffered the same fate. There was Sango standing there next to three lifeless bodies. The crowd that had been forming ever since got larger, yet not one of them did anything to help them. Cowards, every single one of them. The demon then turned to face Sango lashing at her from the side. She was quick in moving out the way and suffered from many minor cuts, and one large one in her side. The demon laughed and looked at her with cold, uncaring eyes. "I want to taste your blood on my lips." She screamed and ran, the demon was still laughing, "Run all you want. I'll find you, and kill you. I can't wait, it'll be great." _

I awoke with a hot sweat, jumping up I realized I was in the temple, stupid dreams, or well, nightmares. I looked around for Miroku and noticed he was sleeping, without realizing it I had walked over to his bed and standing right over him. He really was beautiful; there was nothing on his face that was lacking. My hand raised going towards his face, suddenly one of his eyes opened and I jumped.

"Oh you're up!" He was either permanently happy, or really good at pretending to be happy. "You worried me for a minute there collapsing and what not!" He got out of bed and lit a few candles. "So I've made up my mind."

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand, what decision could he possibly have to make?

"I'm going to let you stay with me, seeing as your village was destroyed by this demon. But there is a condition: You cannot fall in love with me."

"Well that seems easy enough, sorry honey but you're not my type." I gave him a slight wink and tried to hide how disappointed I really was. No matter though, I wouldn't fall in love with the likes of him. I believed in love at first sight, and it defiantly wasn't a click when I first saw him.

I stayed with Miroku for several months after arriving there, it seemed like a daily ritual of: Getting up, eating breakfast, going to the store to buy food for the week, clean the temple, practice fighting, and eating dinner. Some nights, if I was lucky, Miroku would 'hang out' with me. We'd go out and prance around town so to speak. I grew to enjoy every minute of his company. It was to the point where I felt like I was living only to see him. The weird part about living with him was that he didn't mind if I brought a boy home, I mean there were several times where he walked in on me and some random boy making out. Most of the times it embarrassed me and I made the boy leave. Though after asking the person to leave I regretted it, oh how I hate lust. What was really weird about living there though was that I had a certain bed time or at least a time where I wasn't allowed out of my room. It was around ten o'clock, sometimes ten thirty. Someone would come to the door, and I had to immediately go to my room. I never thought much on it, I didn't really want to, what he did was his own damn business. I tried convincing myself I didn't care and that tomorrow I would go to that cute boy's house and 'strut my stuff'. It seemed only fair; I hadn't had a make-out buddy for about a week now. I let my thoughts wander until I finally fell into a deep, meaningless, sleep.

I awoke to the front door slamming, and Miroku coming into my room.

"What time is it?" I asked, glaring at the man that had just woken me up at sun rise. Damn him, he'd pay for making me get up this early.

"Oh the time doesn't matter, I just thought you'd should get up early for once." He giggled, for some reason he felt good, it was going to be a weird day. "I actually thought we could spend the day together, there's a festival going on in town and I'm going to take you to it." Well there goes my plan of spending the whole day whoring myself. I couldn't help the smile that was reaching across my face.

"Really? We get to spend the whole day together? That's awesome!" Shit. The happiness poured out of my mouth, I tried covering myself up and immediately gave up. Oh well, he knows I'm happy he doesn't care, and it's not like I like him or anything. I got up to get dressed as he left, I needed to think carefully about what I was going to wear. Wait, why the hell am I getting so worked up over this? It took me a half an hour to get ready; making sure everything about me was perfect. I don't know why but I felt very satisfied. Tight everything, hair perfect, makeup just right, and most of all I had shoes on that could kill.

The whole day was very eventful, first we went out to breakfast, then we went to the festival. He bought me a new outfit and several things for my room. I couldn't believe he was being so nice, but oh well it was his money. Every woman was eyeing him there and I couldn't help but feel proud, and miserable at the same time. I was spending the day with a man that every woman would most likely kill for; then again, he'd never be mine. I tried to wipe the thoughts from my head while we walked home. It was starting to get dark, and really cold. Decembers cold nights, and cool days are what I lived for.

"I really love December, even the word, it's beautiful." I started to ramble on about how the snow was breathtaking at my old town. He just nodded and smiled. God he was breathtaking. I was going on about my old glory days when he stopped walking. I turned to face him and he grabbed me pulling our hips together. I quickly embraced him, embracing the moment and staring deep into his eyes. What was going on though, why did I enjoy this feeling? There was no way I liked him, him of all people, him the person who said I couldn't love him. He released me and walked towards the temple.

"It's your bed time." He told me using no emotion, and not even bothering to face me. When I finally got into the temple, or what I would call home, he had gone into his room. I didn't understand what was going on, nor did I want to. So I stumbled off to bed tired as all get out. I finally collapsed on my bed with a grin on my face, I like him. I like him a lot.

Chills ran down my spine as I awoke, it was still dark outside so it must still be the middle of the night. I shifted my weight to get up, and made my way to Miroku's room. I wanted another blanket, even if I had to take it from his bed, I'm cold as ice. I opened his door and that's when I saw it. Him and another woman, on his bed; I'd trade dying with this moment for anything.

"Oh Sango, what do you need?" He asked, without any remorse whatsoever. The tears were welling in my eyes, how could he? Suddenly all the pieces were placed in my mind: Why I had to go to bed early, why he was always in his room, why he had girls clothing hanging around. All of it. At that sheer moment, in that instant, my heart stopped beating.

"Is she going to just stand there or leave?" The mysterious woman asked, I had zoned out for a couple seconds and had just realized I was still standing there. Fuck. What was I supposed to do? It was hard enough repressing my tears. 'And just when I thought I would never be hurt again.' Fuck again. The tears came, and I ran out of the temple. Why did this seem so familiar? All of it: the running, the crying, and the thought of wanting to die.

Misery loves company or so I thought when I saw the demon sniffing around the trees about a mile away from the temple. I couldn't believe I had run so far without collapsing or having the thought of wanting to stop. But now I had another problem, the demon was just two feet in front of me and was looking for blood. I turned looking to see if anyone was watching, then willingly told the demon to kill me. This is what I wanted, desperately I cried as the demon took me in. _What have I become? I finally met my one and only, I should've listened. Don't fall in love with him. _I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the searing pain that was about to be brought upon me. The only thing that I finally felt though was a warm, thick liquid across my hands. I opened my eyes to see that the demon was still holding me, but dead. Screaming I turned to run and found Miroku standing right behind me. So many thoughts came rushing into my head, good thing he was the first to talk.

"What do you think you were doing? He was going to kill you! That had to be the stupidest thing I've seen you do ever, I really thought you were a smart girl but now I don't' know what to think. You're so much better than that, I just don't understand!"

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no, you heard me. Fuck you. All this time I had never realized it, but I'm sure you sure as hell did. I'm in love with you. I saw you with that woman; you've probably been with millions of them, a different one each day maybe? Did you ever think just seeing that made me want to die? I mean really how stupid do you get?" I couldn't stand thinking about the situation, so I was going to do what I obviously did best. Run. I turned to and he grabbed my hand.

"Get the fuck-" I started to scream at him, then stopped myself. He was stopping me; he had come after me, so part of him must care about me. I could deal with that.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." He paused, and let go of my hand. "I'm no good, I've whored myself out to just every woman in this town, where do you think I get all my money? I'm a prostitute, there's nothing good about me. I didn't want a girl as meaningful as you to get caught up with someone like me."

"You're a jerk." I cut him off with my insult and brought him in for what I wanted to be a passionate kiss. "I'm in love with you, and if that means that I'll have to share you I guess I'll be okay with that."

"See that's the problem." He looked to the ground, acting like he was trying to muster the words in his mind, "I fell in love with you."

**Authors Note: **And that's a wrap! It wasn't as sad as I wanted it to bed, and I actually was going to have an alternate ending. Usually the main character dies in my one shots but my friend, Angel, told me she hated it when I did that. So this story is dedicated to my best-est buddy Angel, I told you I was no good at humor. Please drop a review by if you don't mind! That goes out to everyone 3 Heaven's Shadow


End file.
